Many repairs of outboard engines on boats, such as engine tune-ups and replacement of various parts, are made at dockside in marinas by mechanics or boat owners without removing the engine from the stern of the boat. This practice, while convenient, can result in the loss of expensive tools and engine parts due to the same being accidentally dropped overboard by the mechanic or boat owner working at a position in the stern of the boat.
The objective of this invention is to completely eliminate the above problem and loss by the use of simple, convenient and inexpensive means attachable to the stern of a boat and positioned to intercept or catch tools and engine parts which may be dropped while servicing the engine, and thus prevent their permanent loss in the water.